


Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight Days over the Waves

by unnoun



Series: The Sea-change of fate [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Labor, Child Soldiers, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnoun/pseuds/unnoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Organization's plans progress, they find that perhaps the sound of the ocean's waves has more worth listening to than they thought, and Naminé enters their ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a victim of child abuse and someone who knows a few victims of sexual assault, a lot of Naminé's behavior during Chain of Memories was very familiar.
> 
> Her reactions to her tormentors were so ingrained in her by that point that I can safely assume they were the only thing she knew.
> 
> In this fic, her abuse would only have lasted for her first six days.
> 
> That's still six days too many.
> 
> If this is too intense and requires a different rating or additional archive warnings, please tell me!

* * *

A portal of darkness opened and closed as a man in a black coat stepped into her room.

 

She flinched, but relaxed (slightly) as she realized it was someone new, a man with a different build, someone without the scent of gardens or a flurry of petals following his every move.

 

She was still wary. Nobody she'd met so far had given her reason to be anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

He observed the room, and the small girl sitting in it. The room was white, obviously, like the rest of the castle. There were statues of flowers and vases, also white.

 

Behind where he had corridored in was a large engraved door. In front of him was a crystal ball on a pedestal in the center of the room, which one could use to observe goings on elsewhere in the castle. Next to the crystal ball was a white chair, with the girl sitting in it. He appeared to have interrupted her while she was drawing on a sketchpad.

 

There was no bed.

 

She was blonde, and blue-eyed, and she was wearing a white dress and white sandals. As he took her in, he could sense that she was doing the same to him, trying to determine whether he was a threat.

 

He walked closer to her, but not too close, and knelt down beside her chair to present her with the clothes he was carrying for her. Black pants and boots. Black gloves. A black coat with a hood. All neatly pressed and folded, and custom fitted from the measurements provided when he had received requests for copies of her current garments. He laid them down on the floor in front of her and stood back up. While he was here, he took in her appearance from this closer vantage point. Her skin was pale, almost as much so as the walls around her, and she had likely never seen the sun. There were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept, and one of them was even slightly swollen, as if bruised.

 

There were other bruises and marks on what he could see of her legs and arms, as well as small faded scars, a line on this calf here that could have have been made from a knife, jagged white burns and blisters on her arms, likely from bolts of lightning, angry red welts around her neck and collarbone likely from the thorns of vines, and, most notably, a slight swelling of her lips, and bright pink handprints on her neck, face, knees and inner thigh, just below where her dress fell.

 

Attempts had been made to heal the injuries magically, to be sure, but they were hasty, sloppy, and seemed to have been interrupted suddenly and abruptly, enhancing the damage rather than abating it.

 

It had obviously been prudent to immediately send XI and XII on additional missions for the day beforehand. As had been deciding to make this trip today instead of tomorrow.

 

Coming during their activities, or waiting and allowing them to cover their tracks would have been deeply unfortunate.

 

Sensing her increasing discomfort at being observed so closely, he stood, turned, and walked towards the door.

 

"Come outside when you are dressed" he said before he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

 

* * *

 

 She frowned, and shivered once he was gone. 

 

She could feel his gaze taking in all the markings on her body, (the ones that were visible, anyway). Evaluating her.

 

She shivered again and stood up, wincing as the bruises and blisters on her backside rubbed against her dress and the chair when she had just managed to get comfortable. She picked up the folded pile of clothes, stepped out of her sandals, stepped into the pants, pulled the boots up over her feet, and slid the coat on over her dress, (she couldn't even consider taking it off without getting nauseous,) zipping it up as high as it went. She pulled on the gloves last. She picked up her sandals, her sketchpad, and her pencil, the only things she owned, and stepped over to evaluate her appearance in the crystal ball.

 

It was different, she thought. To wear black instead of white. To be covered entirely, from head to toe.

 

She wouldn't mind so much if nobody saw her skin again, she thought idly, detached.

 

Maybe then the scars could heal.

 

* * *

 

 As he waited outside the room, another dark portal opened at the other end of the hallway, and another man in a black coat stepped out. The second man was clearly younger, from both his shorter, slimmer build and his posture, as well as the way he looked at the First Man with a passing facsimile of admiration and respect, an imitation of the way one would respond to a mentor like a father or older brother.

 

(To reduce confusion, from this point onward the First Man will be referred to as 'He' with a capital 'H'. It's how He thinks of Himself anyway. It should also perhaps be noted that 'First Man' as capitalized will always refer to the same individual, and is an absolute term, used in reference to both his order of appearance in the narrative, as well as towards his seniority and rank.)

 

(Additionally, the previous adult male our heroine refers to shall henceforth be referred to as the 'Last Man' for similar reasons.)

 

(Our new castmember will not, however, be referred to in capitalization as the 'Second Man' as, while he is the second man in our tale, he is most certainly not the Second Man in a more general sense.)

 

(Although, coincidentally, our second man and the actual Second Man do share a tendency towards cycloptic vision. Albeit with the former being by choice, the latter by necessity.)

 

(All of these rules will apply in all instances until the names of the individuals in question are revealed.)

 

"Greetings, sir" the second man said. "We weren't expecting you."

 

"Greetings, VI" He replied curtly. VI frowned at the lack of familiarity. At the fact that he hadn't even been addressed by _name_.

 

'VI' tried again. "Vexen wants to be sure you are aware that the first prototype, No. i is ready, and all we need is the final inpu-"

 

The First Man produced a card, one with a crown shape at the top and a heart on the back, which He tossed at 'VI', who caught it easily.

 

There was silence and stillness in the hall for a long moment. Eventually, however, the doors behind the First Man opened and out of them stepped a young girl with blond hair, wearing the same style of coat as the two men, but with the hood down.

 

"Will that be all, VI?" the First Man asked coolly. The second man looked between his Superior and their new arrival, then nodded, speaking when he remembered his head wasn't visible beneath his hood.

 

"Yes, sir" he said. "Thank you milord."

 

The First Man seemed pleased by this. "Very well. I shall be in Repose until tomorrow. Inform the other members that there is to be a meeting first thing in the morning."

 

There was a pause as He turned and seemed to consider the girl. "She will be going with me, but I will send her home before I am finished with my business. Prepare a room for her at the castle. _Our_ castle. Make sure she and No. i are prepared to step onto the dais at the meeting."

 

VI nodded at this. "And if Marluxia inquires as to her whereabouts when he returns?"

 

The girl stiffened at the sound of this name, the second man noted. While he had been aware, in a general sense, of the last man's comings and goings to the castle, he had not been able to discern (nor had he any interest in) the purpose of those visits.

 

As someone who had once been forced to grow up far too quickly after a traumatic event however, VI more than recognized a kindred spirit.

 

If he were capable of experiencing any sympathies whatsoever, he would extend them to her.

 

"She is not to be alone with XI or XII, certainly not until they are aware of her new... arrangements" the First Man said, confirming VI's suspicions. "Watch her to the best of your ability. If you must, for whatever reason, attend to other duties..." There was a pause, as He considered His next decision carefully. "...Either take her with you, or assign someone else to ensure her safety. Someone trustworthy, at least as far as her wellbeing is concerned. Perhaps XIII, VIII, X or even IX."

 

"Not that IX would be trustworthy in any other circumstance, of course" the First Man added.

 

The second man blinked under his hood. Was that a _joke_? "Anything else, sir?" 

 

"No, Zexion. Assist Vexen with his program until she returns this evening."

 

Zexion left the same way he had appeared, leaving Him and her alone in the hall.

 

"Put your hood up" He said, as He summoned another corridor of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

She stared into the darkness as He waited for her.

 

She knew, in her bones, that this man was not safe. But He was not-safe in a way different from the Last Man, from Marluxia.

 

She decided, after a moment, as she felt her skin crawl at the memory of how she had been used in this castle, that it would have to be enough. Anything would be better than this.

 

So she raised her hood over her head, and stepped through into the abyss.

 

* * *

 

 They arrived in a series of hallways.

 

Naminé stared around the unfamiliar surroundigs, then started after the man as he started walking briskly and purposely.

 

Something about this place didn't feel right.

 

She couldn't quite place it, but she wanted, no, needed to be able to draw right now, as images flooded her, memories of this place sparked within her travelling companion.

 

 They arrived at a door which opened into an office, a large portrait on the wall, papers and shards of glass scattered everywhere.

 

The man approached a wall on the side of the room that instantly slid away, revealing a place altogether different. Instead of the small cozy cream-coloured room they stepped onto a glass balcony overlooking a massive chamber, with glass tubes sticking out from the sides.

 

 The man approached a computer in The only room on the balcony, and proceeded to enter a series of passwords, and she politely turned away.

 

Afterwards, they stepped through to the other side of the room into a small elevator.

 

She felt sick as the tiny metal box accelerated then decelerated.

 

They stepped onto a platform at the front of the massive chamber, and the floor disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only a shiny glowing pathway down into a dark abyss.

 

The man started walking again and she followed, finding a ramped spiral pathway down into the dark.

 

The moment she stepped into the path, the entrance sealed behind them. They were alone.

 

She followed the man as they walked down the ramp. And walked. And walked. Neither said a word.

 

They finally reached a white door, and as they stepped into it she became distinctly uncomfortable as more and more memories flooded her.

 

This was not a nice place.

 

It was a hallway, long and white, with dozens of doors on each side, each with barred windows and chains around the middle.

 

With every step she took she felt the weight of the memories of this place bearing down on her, the pain and the torture and the darkness and it was too much and she couldn't breathe and.

 

She looked up and she saw a creature like a lightbulb with golden wings and a heart-like crest with an x and three prongs on the bottom in front of her.

 

Then a pink laser went through it and it was gone.

 

More and more of the creatures appeared, and the man in black stepped between her and the monsters.

 

"Go to the door at the other end." he commanded and she ran in the direction he indicated as he protected her.

 

She stepped into the room, and was once again assaulted by memories, but these were different. Her attention was drawn not to the chair, or the chains on the walls, or even the suit of armour.

 

Instead, the first thing she saw was the key-like sword sitting propped against the wall.

 

She had never seen it before and had no memory of it. But she knew it.

 

Brief images of a protector and a story flittered in at the edges of her power without her notice.

 

She reached for her inheritance and wrapped her fingers around the handle.

 

* * *

 

 

The First Man ducked under a ray of light as He bombarded another foe with lasers.

 

It had started with just a few Angel Stars.

 

Then the Stealth Soldiers had shown up, and as an unseen force kicked Him from behind, the First Man considered allowing Himself to experience regret for having made them.

 

Then there were the Invisibles, as He dodged a sword swipe from one and jumped out of a ring of dark flames from another.

 

Then He felt claws dig into His arms, and when He lashed out with a kick, another assailant took advantage of His over-extension to force him to His knees.

 

He would have been surprised by the level of coordination on display here, until He remembered oh, right, Neoshadows.

 

For a moment, He briefly contemplated the fact that He had no one to blame but Himself. Specifically, the overgrown Possessor Heartless that He had been perfectly content to be rid of ever since their initial separation.

 

For a moment, He considered summoning His weapon, His true weapon, His birthright. It was, as ever, always within reach, a fundamental part of His being, He only had to will it, to accept it-

 

_Whatever the cost, I'm willing to pay it._

 

No He reminded Himself. Not yet.

 

The decision was taken from Him a moment later as chains made of light (hauntingly familiar ones at that) erupted through the surrounding Heartless, destroying them instantly.

 

He allowed Himself a smile as He saw them release their hearts. Then He turned and took in His savior, the girl shining brilliantly and defiantly, Stormfall looking like it was made for her.

 

Although.

 

He reached into one of His pockets, and pulled out an orange star made of steel and twine, unfading, unshaking, unbreaking, connection magic pulsing through even now.

 

Perhaps it was time to let some things go. To pass them along. As she approached, He gave it to her, slipping it into her hand.

 

She knew the significance of it immediately. The memories pouring into her skull.

 

"Thank you," she said. "My name is Naminé."

 

The First Man nodded. The name was appropriate enough.

 

Their seats were full anyway.

 

He extended a hand, and a dark corridor opened to an unused bedchamber. Naminé ignored it.

 

"I think I can help you," she said. "With your memories. Your friends."

 

He stared. If He could be, He would be taken aback by her sudden gain of confidence. It was truly amazing what a difference a keyblade could bring.

 

Not, necessarily, for the better, He reminded Himself.

 

He walked past her, on the way to the Chamber. "Get some rest" He said authoritatively, noting the sound of her flinch behind Him. Doubtless the adrenaline was waning, and her bravado with it.

 

"We can discuss your duties further at a later time."

 

"...Yes, Lord Xemnas" she squeaked, as she vanished into the darkness.

 

Xemnas entered into His chamber, and allowed Himself a chuckle as He sat in His throne.

 

"My friend, it seems you have chosen a most interesting successor. I promise I will do whatever I can to ensure that she flourishes."

 

"Children are our future, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if I need to change the rating for this chapter or add warnings I will!
> 
> But I'll probably retitle this fic and make it a one shot and continue the story in a different fic. Which is fine! But I want my main Days fic to be G or T.
> 
> But bad shit has happened to Naminé, and it must be acknowledged.


	2. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the Lesser Nobodies to have distinct modes of speaking is based on [Little Hearts](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5919157/1/Little-Hearts) by trilies.
> 
> I always love more stories about the Lesser Nobodies.
> 
> Also, if this chapter crosses the line in terms of explicit content, tell me and I'll change the rating and add the warnings. If something needs to be changed I might! I need criticism!
> 
> That goes for all chapters!

Naminé couldn't sleep.

 

Just having a bed was new, and nice, even if it wasn't very soft, and there weren't any covers or sheets.

 

She stared at the orange star in her hand, then summoned her keyblade and her sketchpad. They felt different. Her sketchpad had been with her for as long as she remembered. It gave her something to focus on.

 

She glanced at her desk in the corner of the room, the tiny birdcage and the barely-started doll of herself she had been working on.

 

She was free now, she told herself.

 

Except that wasn't true. Even ignoring the fact that she couldn't leave.

 

(She knew that because of a flash of memory from the Dusk that brought her the cage. It had tried to leave. This used to be _its_  room. Back when _it_  had been a _she_ or a _her_ )

 

 _He_  was here. They both were, but especially him.

 

She knew she would never be able to sleep so long as the scent of flowers hung around this castle.

 

So instead she drew, focusing on the Wayfinder and keyblade she had been gifted, the images they conjured up for her.

 

The memories were disorganized and disoriented in both, and she knew that in order to get a closer look she would need to have contact with Xemnas. To work with him personally.

 

His amnesia was different from hers. His memories had been lost before he became a Nobody.

 

She finished one drawing, of a castle of departure, rather than oblivion, and realized she wanted to hang it up. So she called for a lesser Nobody to help her, and get some tape.

 

Out of a portal came one of her new servants, the pictomancers. It (?) handed her a roll of tape and, oddly enough, a beret.

 

"Thank you," she said.

 

She took the tape and attached the picture to the wall. Once she was sure it was aligned correctly, she turned to see the Pictomancer still there, seemingly awaiting further orders.

 

"Um."

 

The Pictomancer wiggled back and forth, and Naminé found she could vaguely interpret the wiggling, in addition to the scraps of meaning that filtered from her fellow Nobody's consciousness.

 

_My Commissioner?_

 

"Would you like me to draw a picture of you?"

 

The Nobody continued to undulate, and cocked its head to the side.  _Like?_

 

* * *

 

 

When Zexion arrived outside of their newest member's quarters, he found a long line of Lessers outside her doors. Mainly Dusks and Pictomancers, but there were also some Samurai as well as, to his surprise, some of his own, Lexaeus's and even a single Sorcerer.

 

The Nobodies scattered as he approached, with a chorus of _'My liege'_ from the Dusks, and as he got closer to the room, he saw the Nobodies floating out of it, holding pictures in their hands. Zexion bumped into a Dancer who was clutching a picture of a young man in spandex.

 

Zexion entered the room, and saw Naminé sitting at her desk, with a cream beret on her head, tongue sticking out of her mouth at an angle as she drew, looking back and forth between her sketchpad and the Dusk posing on the bed. As Zexion glanced between the Nobodies, he noticed that what Naminé was drawing bore little resemblance to the Lesser posing for her, aside from the pose itself. The sketch was clearly human, for one thing.

 

Zexion decided to make his presence known. "Excuse me."

 

The girl startled.

 

"If you are finished, your presence is required for today's meeting."

 

Naminé nodded, and kept her eye on her sketchpad. She quickly added a single line, then tore out the page, handing it to the Dusk, who gratefully teleported away.

 

She took off her beret and pulled her hood up, and stood, keeping her gaze down.

 

"Okay." she said, voice barely above a whisper.

 

* * *

 

 

She stood on the central platform. She could feel the gaze of everyone else in the room on her.

 

She carefully kept her head down, looking at the ground.

 

She very deliberately avoided glancing at the sources of the smells of flowers and ozone.

 

She knew Xemnas was saying something about her and the girl next to her, about their membership, about the keyblade.

 

She couldn't hear it over the sound of the pounding in her own ears.

 

* * *

 

 They were in the common room.

 

The two newest members were milling about, being introduced to their new colleagues. There were snacks, being served by Dusks.

 

Naminé was currently 'socializing' with the members of her new "family" she already knew.

 

Pity her.

 

"It is most fortunate to have another keyblade among our ranks" Marluxia purred.

 

He leaned in closer so his breath tickled her ear and said "I hope you still know how to do as you're told," and she was right back to only a few days ago, on her knees—

 

She blinked. She was now, in fact, on her knees, tears were running down her face.

 

"Not here" he breathed into her ear as he grabbed her and yanked her to her feet by her hair, causing her to yelp.

 

 _No_. She thought, defiant, at least, inside her own mind.  _Not anywhere. Not ever again._

 

As she looked around, gradually regaining her awareness of the world around her, she slowly realized that all the other members were staring at her.

 

Larxene seemed pleased by her embarrassment and pain, the blonde, older man with green eyes and the broad-shouldered chestnut-haired giant standing next to Mr. Zexion seemed to look at her with curiosity.

 

Zexion himself seemed contemplative, his hand on his chin, almost worried, as he doubtless thought about what he was going to do with her. How she was going to be discarded now.

 

The blonde boy her age and the hooded girl seemed to stare at her, blankly. All the others seemed varying degrees of uncomfortable and judging, again, of _her_ —

 

"Stop that."

 

The words came from the cold, stoic man with a scar crossing his face, golden eyes, and blue hair.

 

"You have no heart. Whatever happens, you aren't scared or sad.

 

The redheaded man in front of her whirled around to glare at the blunette, who ignored him and continued. "Without the capacity to truly feel, all this distress is just an act."

 

She sniffed. Larxene had told her the same thing. Naminé thought at the time that the older woman was trying to help. Was trying to share something about herself.

 

The way Larxene had said it, and the way Saix was saying it now, made Naminé decide she'd rather be like that. Better to be numb than like this.

 

"Stop pretending. We don't have time to coddle—"

 

 ** _"Saix!"_** the redhead barked sharply.

 

Saix's mouth pressed into a line, but he stopped speaking.

 

At this point, Zexion stepped forward and spoke up. "Axel, why don't you and Roxas take Naminé and step into the kitchen. I will discuss with Saix how best to ensure her safety and wellbeing."

 

She let herself be pulled by the hand, and felt the hands on her back between her shoulders pushing her forward, through several doors, halls, past a massive dining room to a kitchen with a table that had enough seats for 13.

 

Axel approached a large freezer and pulled out three sticks coming out of wrappers. The boy unwrapped hers revealing the stick was inside a blue bar.

 

She imitated her fellow teen as he brought his to his mouth, and started licking the frozen treat.

 

She liked it, she decided. It was different.

 

She smiled tentatively at Axel, who raised an eyebrow. "Good, right?" he asked.

 

"Yes." Naminé agreed.

 

Naminé looked down at her dessert, then at the boy next to her. "I'm Naminé" she said politely, extending her free hand.

 

"Roxas." the boy said, before ignoring her and turning back to his ice cream.

 

"Don't mind him" Axel said between licks. "Don't mind Saix either. Frankly I'm pretty impressed at how good you are at acting."

 

"Still..." at this Axel seemed to become slightly contrite. "Sucks that a kid like you knows what episodes like that are like."

 

Naminé didn't know what to say. Thankfully they were interrupted by Zexion entering the room.

 

"Oh, good" Axel drawled. "I was worried I might be babysitting two now."

 

"No, Naminé is my responsibility." Zexion replied.

 

"Sure we can't trade?" Axel joked. "Yours is a lot more sociable than mine."

 

"Do you want some ice cream, Mr. Zexion?" Naminé asked.

 

Zexion seemed to consider this. "Is that sea-salt?" 

 

Naminé glanced at Axel, who nodded.

 

"In that case, I will take one to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, we won't be seeing Marluxia again next chapter!
> 
> So Naminé's Day 8 will be slightly better!
> 
> If you have any criticisms about this please tell me! If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry! It makes me uncomfortable too! Please tell me how to improve it!


	3. Day 8:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The views of the literally heartless bad guys are not necessarily my own! For the record!

Naminé walked into the Grey Area. She had been told to report there for missions.

 

Zexion was the only one there, sitting relaxed on one of the couches, a massive grimoir balanced in his lap.

 

"Ah, number XV" he said, closing the tome with a slam.

 

She stared. "F-fifteen?" she asked.

 

"Yes, your rank" he said as he stood up. "It refers to the order in which you entered, not your authority or position in the hierarchy" he quickly clarified. He quirked his visible eyebrow. "You're up early."

 

"Yeah" she said. "Couldn't sleep."

 

Zexion's eyebrow remained raised. "Have you had breakfast?"

 

Naminé shook her head. "No. Not hungry."

 

Zexion frowned. "If your body is not properly taken care of it could adversely affect your success in missions."

 

Naminé nodded and kept her eyes fixed at the ground. "Sorry."

 

Zexion stared for a moment, then extended a hand, opening a dark corridor.

 

Naminé looked up and approached it in trepidation. "I have already cleared your mission briefing for today with number VII" Zexion explained. "The fact that you are early is of no consequence."

 

Naminé nodded and stepped into the portal.

 

* * *

 

 

They emerged into the library Zexion had showed her last night.

 

They were still in The World That Never Was. Still in the castle. They could have walked here, but Naminé gathered that traveling to one's mission assignment by dark corridor looked more 'official'.

 

"You seem more advanced than Number XIII in terms of awareness of your surroundings," Zexion began. "XI and XII report that you were quite adept at navigating the labyrinthine hallways of Castle Oblivion. Which is consistent with the fact that you were by yourself for those first four days, yet managed to traverse a large portion of the facility without the aid of dark corridors."

 

Naminé nodded slowly. "...Twelve is M-Marluxia, right?" she stammered.

 

Zexion shook his head. "No, XII is Larxene. Marluxia is number XI." Naminé nodded to show her understanding. "We will familiarize you with our other members later."

 

Naminé looked back down, fighting the urge to say 'sorry'. "Four days?" she asked slowly.

 

Zexion nodded and smiled very slightly at this. "Very good." Naminé felt her face redden at the praise.

 

"The flow of time in every world tends to be different, if only slightly. The passage of years is fairly universal, seconds and minutes far less so" he explained. "Worlds in the Realm of In-Between, being as close as we are to the Realm of Darkness, experience the most fluctuation. Castle Oblivion in particular, with its unique abilities to bring memories to life, can cause havoc with not just the actual passage of time but, perhaps more importantly, one's perception of it."

 

"...So." Naminé started. "How long..?"

 

"As I said, approximately four days, Hollow Bastion time." Zexion said. "Marluxia discovered you on the fourth day. After he gave the initial report on you and your abilities and your weapon, you were assigned to him for your training as an asset."

 

Naminé stared, Zexion studying her expression coolly before continuing. "After discovering you possessed additional capabilities, Lord Xemnas reversed the prior decision regarding your placement and care."

 

Naminé stared at the floor as she asked the question haunting her. "Are you going to 'train' me the way Marluxia did?"

 

"Would it be effective?" Zexion asked blunty, shocking her into looking up at him.

 

Zexion shook his head. "I saw the way you looked at Marluxia yesterday, when he grabbed you. I have little doubt you would stab him in the throat if given half the chance."

 

Naminé stared, as she processed this. "You have a monstrously strong will, if you did not, you would not have become a Nobody in the first place, much less retained your overall original appearance, or gained the power and weapon you have," he continued.

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marluxia had never told her anything about this.

 

"...Even our illustrious numbers II and IX, much as they may seem otherwise, have more strength of will than their behavior would suggest." Zexion said, before he scowled with disgust. "Marluxia's  _methods_ may have worked in his past life, but I sincerely doubt he has attempted them on anyone with as much will to live as you clearly possess. He would one day have discovered that, no matter what tool he would have forced you to ensnare..."

 

Naminé blinked.  _Tool?_

 

"Said weapon would, ultimately, have been wielded by  _your_ hand. Not his." Zexion scoffed. "'It may be better to be feared than loved'" he quoted "but it is also important to  _avoid being **hated**_ ".

 

"But." Naminé frowned. "We're Nobodies-"

 

Zexion sighed. "I see I'm going to have to give you some assigned reading."

 

"Sorry," Naminé said.

 

"Regardless of emotion, there is little incentive for a being to work against their own interests" Zexion explained. "Our Organization may have punishments in place for misconduct, but it also provides incentives to inspire loyalty, and opportunities for advancement."

 

Zexion rolled his eye. "Marluxia  _knows_ this, given how far he's risen through the ranks, and how many administration responsibilities and privileges he has earned."

 

Zexion scoffed again before continuing. "If  _Demyx_ , lazy and cowardly as he may behave," he said, as Naminé wondered who Demyx was, "Was kept in line solely through threats of violence and, worse,  _actual_ violence, he would do anything in his power to either leave or fight back. Because the one thing Demyx values more than his nonexistence is his right to laziness."

 

Zexion finally put a hand to his temples, massaging them out of apparent frustration. "And he does just enough work and is just useful enough that the rest of us have to tolerate him."

 

Naminé toyed with her hair as she fidgeted. "Demyx sounds really smart." she said quietly.

 

Zexion stared at her for a long moment, before he began to laugh. "Perhaps," he finally allowed, his chuckles suddenly and instantly ceasing the moment he decided they had gone on long enough.

 

"But," he said, narrowing his eyes at her in a way that conveyed caution more than it did threat "While it is possible to continue in our Organization while only doing the bare minimum, I would advise you to do whatever you can to excel in your assigned tasks, whenever possible."

 

Naminé nodded. And Zexion patted her on the head awkwardly, messing up her hair.

 

"As I was saying," he said, as if the moment hadn't happened. "No, we provide Demyx with rewards for the minimal amount of service he provides. We give him goals to work towards. And we don't punish him as a reason to do as we tell him." Zexion shook his head. "Punishment is an effective means to deter behavior, but an incredibly ineffective means to promote it."

 

"Which brings me to your assignment for today." Naminé nodded and listened.

 

"Somewhere within the library, is an object that appears to be a treasure chest. Find it."

 

Naminé nodded, and turned and walked into a wall made of crisscrossing thorns barring one of the passageways. She fell backwards onto her rear from the impact.

 

She looked up at Zexion from the floor. "Those are barricades," he explained. "They designate certain locations off-limits, and outside the mission parameters."

 

Naminé frowned. "But. Can't we take initiative?"

 

Zexion glanced down at her. "Perhaps one day," he allowed. "Not when you're barely a week old and it's your first mission."

 

The two stared at each other for a moment. "...Do you need me to help you up?" Zexion finally asked.

 

Naminé shook her head. "Sorry, I..."

 

"...I am not especially well suited to physical tasks. If you _do_ need someone to pull you up, I'll have to call Lexaeus."

 

Naminé nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She passed along the passageways of books, taking a bunch of different corners. Finally, she came to a red and golden treasure chest and hurried over to it.

 

"Look, Mr. Zexion! I found it!" she beamed.

 

Zexion nodded as she turned to face him.

 

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

 

"...Naminé?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"...Open it."

 

Naminé visibly paused then blushed, looking down once again, this time in evident embarrassment. "...Oh. Okay."

 

She reached out to the treasure chest's lid, and tried to pull it open, only to find it wouldn't give. "It's locked."

 

Zexion sighed. "Use your keyblade."

 

"...Oh. Sorry."

 

With a flash and a flurry of petals that made her shiver, Stormfall was in her hand. She tapped it on the box's lid.

 

There was a creak, and then, suddenly, musical notes came flying and knocked her back. Zexion calmly jumped over the attack. "I said it would _appear_ to be a treasure chest. You must be prepared for any eventuality."

 

Naminé's ears were ringing as she examined her assailant. It was a purple, primate-like creature with jester's horns, a cloak with a thorned and crossed heart on the chest, and a pair of cymbals in its hands. She stumbled to her feet, and when the creature lunged forward she shrieked and wildly swung her weapon, impaling the creature when it landed on the keyblade.

 

Heartless and Nobody stared in each other's eyes for a long moment. Then, finally, the Cymbal Monkey expired, a pink heart floating up to the ceiling.

 

Zexion clapped politely, prompting her to turn around. "Very good. You've defeated your first Heartless."

 

Naminé stared. "Heartless?"

 

Zexion nodded. "Yes. Born from the darkness of people's hearts. When defeated by a keyblade such as yours, they release their captive hearts to form Kingdom Hearts. Forming Kingdom Hearts in such a manner is the Organization's primary goal. As a keyblade wielder, you are are essential to the realization of this objective."

 

Naminé nodded. Zexion extended his hand and a dark corridor opened. "You have completed your mission for today. Remarkably early. You may do whatever you like, however, I request you join me in the kitchen, and that we have breakfast together."

 

"...Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

After helping Zexion prepare a few servings of fermented fish viscera ( _"in lieu of business cards", whatever that means_ ) Naminé started trying to fix herself some breakfast.

 

She told Zexion that she wasn't that hungry, but he insisted that she eat something. She'd tried a long, curved piece of fruit ( _"Banana"_ ) and and some meat and vegetables between two slices of bread (a sandwich, apparently one of Zexion's, though he said he could make more, but didn't seem to appreciate that she only took one bite and didn't finish the rest of it) Naminé decided to try the device Zexion had called a 'toaster'.

 

"It helps if you plug it in."

 

Naminé squeaked and turned to see one of the men from yesterday, Saix staring at her blankly.

 

As seemed to be the norm for her interactions with others, the two Nobodies began staring quietly at each other, shifting uncomfortably and awkwardly. Finally, Saix sighed. "Excuse me. I need to use the coffee pot."

 

Naminé scooted out of the way as Saix rummaged through cabinets and operated another device next to the toaster, adding water and black, odd-smelling dust. Finally, number VII glanced at her before attaching the cord on the toaster to the holes in the wall she had seen earlier, before hitting the switches Zexion had indicated and putting her bread in.

 

"Thank you." she mumbled.

 

Saix grunted in response. "Shouldn't Zexion be teaching you these things?"

 

Naminé shook her head. "He said he was going back to bed."

 

Saix stared at her as she continued to look down at her boots. "He wanted to be ready to go on my mission with me when I was, and I got him up too early."

 

"You have already completed your mission for the day?" Saix asked.

 

"Yes."

 

Saix just stared. "It is only 5:30 AM."

 

Naminé nodded. "I know."

 

There was a ding, and the younger Nobody startled, causing the former to roll his eyes.

 

"Your toast," Saix said, getting out one of the plates and putting the slices of bread on it. "Would you like some butter or jam or jelly?"

 

Naminé stared at him inquisitively and he sighed and reached into one of the refrigerators and pulled out some jars with strange solid substances in them. "We have strawberry, blueberry, grape, apple, pineapple, peach, paopu..."

 

"Paopu?" Naminé asked. Why did that sound familiar...

 

"Paopu it is," Saix said, taking out the jar and placing it on the counter, and handing her a butterknife.

 

"I meant- oh. Thank you." Naminé took the jar and opened it, spreading the jelly with deft flicks of her knife on four slices of toast. Saix watched her for a moment then wandered over to one of the other counters before he suddenly stopped.

 

"...Did you eat one of my bananas?" Saix said, his voice low.

 

Naminé nodded. "Sorry. I didn't like it, so I won't do it again."

 

Saix slowly turned around to stare at her. Naminé blinked slowly back.

 

"...Apology accepted," Saix eventually grumbled.


	4. Day 9:

Saix walked into the Grey Area and found that Naminé was already there. She was surrounded by a small clique of Lessers as she sat on one of the couches, drawing on her sketchpad.

 

He remembered the reports from Marluxia. Her weapon at birth, that had appeared when she had, that she could call into her hand whenever she wished was a blank sketchpad with seemingly infinite pages, and a single white crayon with which she could draw any colour.

 

"Good morning," he said politely, causing the young girl to jump as if startled.

 

"Good morning," she greeted quietly. "Did you get my mission report yesterday?"

 

Saix blinked. It would have been unreasonable for a member who had not even received the rank of Novice to submit a mission report, but...

 

Oh. Right. The 'report' the Pictomancers had brought.

 

"You do not have to submit mission reports yet," Saix said. "Before you are to need to, Zexion will instruct you in the proper procedure and formatting."

 

Naminé frowned at this. "But. M- N-number E-eleven taught me that a picture is worth a thousand words?"

 

Saix stared. "The purpose of mission reports," he finally began, "and their format, is uniformity and consistency. To convey information as routinely as possible."

 

Naminé nodded and looked down at her drawing again. "Okay."

 

Saix decided, while the two of them were alone, to give her the briefing. "Today you will be joining me on my mission. Along the way, I will teach you a few basics of procedure with regards to reconnaissance." Naminé nodded, and based on the recognition for the word in her eyes, she had evidently already been instructed in many of the basics by Zexion.

 

...Actually, there was something vaguely unsettling in that look. At the familiarity with which she treated the mention of the concept, like an old friend. And before Saix knew it, he realized that if he had a heart of his own, he would either pity the girl, or fear her.

 

Pity because the comfortable familiarity in her expression and posture indicated she had read Vexen's entire field manual on reconnaissance. Fear because she seemed to have done so multiple times and _enjoyed the read._

 

 The spell was broken when Naminé flinched, and Saix turned to see Marluxia arrive. "We will leave after I have seen everyone else on their way," Saix informed her.

 

"Good morning Naminé," Marluxia said.

 

Naminé nodded, avoiding looking in Marluxia's direction. Saix kept an eye on Marluxia, watching, observing how he would react as Naminé continued to carefully ignore him.

 

For a moment, Marluxia's shoulders tensed, the scent of flower perfume seemed to increase for a moment-

 

And then the earth itself shook, as Lexaeus slowly walked into the room. In an instant Marluxia was relaxed, all tension gone, a vision of calmness and serenity.

 

Saix closed his eyes.  _So much for 'Silent' Hero._

 

Lexaeus sat down in the chair next to Naminé's, and Saix raised an eyebrow at how gently the giant had done so (not to mention the fact that he had managed to fit at all). Naminé squeaked and tensed at her sudden neighbor, but quickly relaxed when he turned away from her, gazing at the window with the moonlight streaming onto him. She hurriedly finished her current drawing and handed it to the nearby Dusk who had been posing for her, and began doing what she could to capture her new model. Saix raised an eyebrow at not just her concentration, but at the fact that the outfit Lexaeus wore even in the initial outline sketches was not his cloak, but a guardsman's uniform.

 

Saix had seen her previous sketches of people, and wasn't impressed. But this was different, and he found himself getting somewhat distracted as she portrayed number V like a landscape or vista, a portrait more of a mountain than a man.

 

In what seemed like moments, she finished her drawing, and Lexaeus immediately stood up upon hearing the last scratches. He knelt down on his knees as he got out of his chair, so he was at eye level when she stood to hand it to him. Finally, he approached, and Saix was relieved to give him his mission for the day.

 

Demyx arrived, as did Vexen, and the Diviner was somewhat taken aback by the fact that they were actually conversing, however inane the subject under discussion.

 

"So, yeah, like I was saying, obviously not counting Xemnas, who would win in a fight between Xaldin and Lexaeus?" Demyx rattled off.

 

"Why, that depends, doesn't it number IX?" Vexen replied coolly.

 

"On what though?"

 

"On whether Zexion is watching."

 

Finally, Roxas arrived, and Saix approached him at the entrance, trying to ignore the fact that Marluxia was following him. "Roxas, today you will be working with Marluxia. Come see me when you are ready."  His announcement finished, he returned to his post at the front of the room.

 

"Well, there you have it," he heard Marluxia say to Roxas as he left. "Welcome to the fold, Roxas. We'll set out once you're ready."

 

Roxas trudged towards Vexen and Demyx briefly, staring forward as they attempted to converse with him, then walked right past Naminé towards Saix and Marluxia. Wordlessly, Marluxia opened a portal and the two departed, Naminé visibly brightening and relaxing in her demeanor. Zexion entered the room and began speaking with Naminé at the same moment Vexen came to him for the mission briefing, the Academic's inane chatter drowning out anything Saix might otherwise have been able to overhear.

 

Larxene walked in and got her briefing with a piece of toast in her mouth. Which was just as well, because it meant she wasn't speaking. When she opened her corridor, however, Naminé waved at her, and she seemed at least as confused as Saix when she waved back.

 

Xaldin and Axel arrived together, the redhead grinning and chattering in the lancer's ear. Coincidentally, they had a mission together today, and as they left in their portal together, Axel held his fist out for a discrete fistbump, which Saix attempted to reciprocate as subtly as he could. Any information Axel could get by annoying their senior members would be useful.

 

"Hey there Princess!"

 

Saix's temples throbbed and his scar burned as the Freeshooter made his appearance.

 

Xigbar jumped into Naminé's lap, and for a moment Saix briefly considered the possibility that he might have hurt her, and, more importantly, the resulting retribution that would be delivered upon the Organization's number II. Alas, it was not to be, as Naminé, aside from her obvious discomfort and distress at the physical proximity and contact, seemed otherwise none the worse for wear for the much older man sitting on her knees, his legs crossed coquettishly as he fluttered his eyelash at her face.

 

"So, wanna tell uncle Xiggy about where you got that keyblade of yours?"

 

"N-no thank you? Could you please get off? Of me?"

 

"Aw, but I'm so comfortable."

 

"...Okay."

 

Then the best thing of Saix's nonexistence happened, as Naminé put her sketchpad on Xigbar's face, and started drawing such that her paper dipped into his eyepatch whenever she put any pressure. Xigbar's face instantly paled and began to break into a sweat, his teeth gritted as she continued to draw. Her picture, when it was done, was of Xigbar..., Or, rather, of Braig, with the ratty scarf around the uniform, and the pair of brown eyes. She took off the page, and stood, carrying Xigbar bridal style, the picture in his lap.

 

Saix stared, Xigbar looked mortified, and Demyx wolf-whistled. Finally, Naminé carried Xigbar over to Saix and set him on his feet, the drawing clutched in his hands. Then she returned to her seat.

 

Saix handed Xigbar the briefing and the sniper left in a hurry.

 

Saix knew that he and Xigbar both knew where Naminé had gotten that keyblade. Xemnas collected Naminé, and _then_ she received a keyblade where she had none before, and _THEN_ Xemnas took one of his frequent trips to Repose?

 

No. Naminé must have been with him. Which meant she was privy to a secret that none of them were.

 

And the only one who knew definitively that she had been was Zexion. The only one Xemnas told about his trips to his chamber. The one they all had to go to whenever the Superior was missing. The only one who knew; officially, at least; that their Superior had any secrets at all.

 

So, yes, Saix understood the Freeshooter's motivations. But still. The fact that Xigbar thought his methods would _work_ betrayed his stupidity.

 

...Speaking of which.

 

As usual, Demyx, strumming on his Sitar, was the last one still in the Grey Area.

 

Saix glared.

 

Demyx ignored him.

 

Finally, Saix grinned. "If you don't do your mission today, you can stay here Demyx."

 

Demyx looked up at him, staring in surprise.

 

"Get your affairs in order, pack your bags."

 

Demyx blinked. "W-wha?"

 

"We have fifteen members now. We don't need you anymore," Saix said, grinning widely at the prospect. Demyx appeared to find the expression unsettling. Which was fine. "We don't need dead weight anymore either. By tomorrow morning, you'll be either turned into a Dusk, eliminated, or asked to leave the premises."

 

Demyx stared. "But. I thought we don't accept resignations?"

 

"We can afford to now," Saix said. "Without you we might actually get more done."

 

Demyx continued to stare. Then, moving faster then Saix had ever seen him, he grabbed the mission briefing and teleported away.

 

Saix waited, and a few moments later a few Dusks arrived, reporting that Demyx had actually gone to his mission location for the day.

 

A pity.

 

"Let's go." Saix said, opening a corridor.

 

Naminé nodded and they stepped through.

 

* * *

 

 

 "My missions are reconnaissance" he informed her when they arrived. "But a unique kind. I monitor Heartless activity in all the known worlds, and assign missions to the others based on their ability to handle the challenge. As you have a keyblade, you are expected to collect Hearts as we go, but don't get too bogged down."

 

Naminé nodded. "I'll try to keep up."

 

"Good."

 

The two ran across the purple sky below them, dodging the attacks of Heartless that came their way. Naminé tried to counter when she could, but they were strong, too strong for her to eliminate easily.

 

"Ha!" Naminé yelled as she slashed at a Darkball, and fired chains of light at a group of Angel Stars. Neither attack had much effect.

 

"Why are the Heartless here so strong!" she shouted.

 

Saix grunted as he avoided an attack from an Invisible. "This world appeared a very short time ago. Same time you did-"

 

"Watch out!" Naminé cried, leaping to shield Saix with her body as an attack from a Behemoth knocked the pair over the edge of the sky, tumbling down the cliffs below.

 

* * *

 

 

Saix groaned as he woke up.

 

He looked to the side and saw Naminé, unconscious, darkness leaking from her wounds.

 

He growled. "Curaga!" he cast. There was no chance he would let her fade on his watch.

 

Finally her breathing steadied, much to his relief.

 

He looked up at where they had fallen, and saw a huge number of cliffs overhead. Around them were pillars of light.

 

He walked into one, and saw Traverse Town, and as he examined the area a horde of Invisibles appeared, prompting Saix to flee and set up a barricade around the entrance.

 

These must be the worlds the Heartless were targeting.

 

"Uhhh." Naminé moaned from the ground.

 

"Stay still." Saix instructed, before picking her up and slinging her across his back.

 

She gave no response, but held tightly to his shoulders.

 

The next portal lead to a bamboo thicket in a jungle. He crept forward with Naminé on his back, examining the area. He spun on his heel and left when the Sniperwilds appeared.

 

He entered the red portal next.

 

He wished that he hadn't.

 

He knew this place. What lab this was in.

 

Naminé sat up on his back and let go of him, landing on her feet. As a horde of Neoshadows appeared, she examined the crest at the end of the hallway then held out her keyblade. With a flash of light, the crest disappeared.

 

She grabbed him by the hand, and Saix was being dragged down the hallway by the Witch half his size, the Heartless nipping at their heels.

 

Before they knew it, they were running into another portal, and this time they were in a place that looked like a mashup of the Serengeti with a snowy mountain, with bits and pieces of an ocean port town and a carnival or amusement park.

 

Naminé stopped, and looked around, confused. "What is this place?" She asked.

 

Saix examined a shrunken rock, pointing at an angle, crossed with a cannon-bearing fort. A miniature stone wall of an impressive length snaked around their feet. A tiny ferris wheel spun slowly, hitting the tops of a tree or a mast each time.

 

"We appear to be in the remains of worlds swallowed by the Heartless." Saix noted.

 

Naminé frowned. Saix noticed.

 

"Can your powers tell you anything about these worlds?" he asked.

 

Naminé shivered. "I. I don't like it here."

 

Saix nodded. "The Heartless are far too strong here," he agreed. "And in too great of numbers. A tactical retreat would be best."

 

He prepared to summon a corridor, but one opened before he could, and something started coming through.

 

It was a massive crab, covered in battlements and artillery, like a walking fortress.

 

It fired a shot, and the two Nobodies rolled out of the way.

 

Saix growled in his throat. This was not going according to plan. "Incoming!" he shouted, batting back the first volley of artillery fire with furious swipes from his claymore.

 

* * *

 

 

It took hours, but they managed to wear down the massive Heartless to the point where Naminé could finish it. The moment the Heart was released, the pair returned to the castle.

 

It was 7PM. Dinner had already started, the sounds of raucous laughter and smell of takeout carrying down the halls. The only members in the Grey Area were Xemnas and Xaldin.

 

Saix winced as they took in their raggedy appearances, the scratches and tears in their uniforms.

 

"It is good to see you are back safely," Xemnas intoned.

 

"My apologies, Lord Xemnas," Saix said.

 

Xaldin sniffed. "Taking a new recruit to a world with a battle level that high? Recklessness with your own flesh would be one thing, but a child? A girl? A wielder of the key?" The lancer tutted condescendingly. "Disgraceful for one of your position, don't you agree?"

 

"Xaldin," Xemnas said. "Leave us."

 

"As you wish."

 

A corridor opened around Xaldin, and he was gone.

 

Xemnas continued to stare Saix down before speaking. "Naminé," he rumbled, causing the girl to stand ramrod straight. "Tell me how the mission went."

 

Naminé looked at him then back to Xemnas, then nodded and began to speak. Without stammering, Saix idly noted. "We arrived in the world and found that it was full of extremely powerful Heartless. One of them attacked Mr. Saix from behind and I saved him, and we both fell down a cliff."

 

If he had a heart, Saix would have winced. Being saved by number XV didn't look good.

 

"I was hurt more when we landed, but Saix healed me when we woke up. I don't know how long we were out for."

 

Xemnas nodded, prompting her to continue.

 

"There were some portals, leading to many different worlds. The Heartless in all of them were too strong, so we had to run past and avoid them."

 

"After that, we got to a place that was like a lot of worlds put together. And then a Heartless showed up. A tough one. It took us a long time, but me and Mr. Saix took care of it."

 

Xemnas nodded. "Such cooperation, even in difficult circumstances is most admirable. It is why our Organization was founded, after all."

 

Saix nodded. "Of course, sir."

 

Xemnas turned to address Saix now. "I still expect your full written report in the morning. Until then, come to supper, number VII." Xemnas turned to leave the room. "I am given to understand that number VIII went out and bought one of your favorites."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Saix." Naminé said.

 

"...Thank you as well, Naminé." Saix replied.

 

"One more thing," Xemnas interrupted.

 

The two Nobodies froze. Xemnas was standing in the doorway, his back still away from them.

 

"I was going to tell you earlier today, but you left before I could. In light of recent events, I believe even more strongly that this decision is the correct one. The world that appeared near Hollow Bastion is too strong in the Darkness. The Heartless there, too powerful. So I hereby declare that The End of The World is off-limits."

 

"...I was going to suggest the same thing, Lord Xemnas."

 

"Good. Then we are in agreement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saix's missions are based on [Bound by Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947341/chapters/1851559) by Raberba Girl, because on reading that depiction I really thought it fit. Saix is the bureaucrat of the Organization. Today's mission got a little bit out of hand, because of where they were going, but.
> 
> The discussion about Lexaeus vs. Xaldin is a reference to [The Strongest](http://silentgoliath.tumblr.com/post/69326027808/the-strongest) by silentgoliath. It's just a reference, for a lot of reasons, but I ultimately agree with the writer's conclusion, and therefore Vexen's.


	5. Day 10: Incomplete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah, I feel like Naminé's powers would know what was up with Xion right away. Like in the game.
> 
> I also don't think she'd hold it against her. Like in the game.
> 
> I also think her powers would help her learn things really quickly? Like, stick her in a room with a master chef and give her some time to draw out their memories and she'd be an instant expert, probably.
> 
> Also, this chapter proves DiZ right. Teens getting up early is clearly an abomination against the natural order.
> 
> Roxas agrees.
> 
> Also, Axel's Secret Report on Day 22 indicates to me that some of the plot of COM was at least partially officially sanctioned. Xemnas tends to orchestrate a lot of win-win situations then wait and watch the fallout.
> 
> Also, dangit one of the things I liked about this fic over the other one is it gives me more room to be original instead of just rewriting things but I wanted Roxas.
> 
> Ugh.

Naminé lay in bed for a few more hours. She still couldn't sleep. Every time she tried there was the scent of flowers, darkness and ozone.

 

_...Wait, how does darkness have a scent?_

 

She sighed, and sat up, rolling out of bed.

 

She grabbed her spare uniform from the closet and carefully stepped over the pile of Pictomancers sleeping by her door. Even the Lessers had to sleep sometime, which was why the castle servants of all ranks tended to work in shifts.

 

 _No, not servants,_ she reminded herself.  _Slaves. All of us._

 

She trudged her way down the hall to the bathroom, the nobody cross symbol emblazoned on the door. She slowly crossed the room, each cubical emblazoned with a number, from I to XIII.

 

Like much of the castle, including the meeting room, the dining room table, and the Proof of Existence, it had clearly been designed with a set number of people in mind.

 

The door with XIII on it had a pair of hastily made and messy placards emblazoned with XIV and XV underneath the original numeral. Apparently, like the Proof, every door actually lead to a different room entirely, with every member having their own facilities.

 

She undressed, dumping her dirty clothes outside the door, and when she turned the shower on, she held her head under the water for a solid minute.

 

She was thankful her soap was unscented. Being a few doors down from the cubical marked XI was enough. Having to smell like flowers all day wouldn't help her nerves.

 

Once she felt clean enough, she toweled herself dry, and opened the door as she redressed, pulling her zipper back up as she bumped into Number XIV.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, before smiling kindly at the blank-faced, mannequin-like doll. "Good morning, Xion."

 

The replica stared at her for a moment, before shuffling past into the now unoccupied stall.

 

For a moment, she sighed at the lack of response, before bending to collect her dirty clothes to put in her hamper.

 

When she was about to stand back up, she found herself staring at a pair of large-shoed black boots.

 

She blinked as the stood back up and looked into the face of Number XIII. Apparently her fellow teen was known for sleeping in. Not waking before everyone else in the castle like she did.

 

"Good morning, Roxas." she said, extending her hand.

 

Roxas slowly nodded at her. "Mornin'." he replied dully, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

 

Naminé fidgeted and let her hand drop. "Xion's in our bathroom." she explained.

 

The boy nodded and continued staring at her. "...Okay."

 

She turned to walk to the mirror, only for the heel of her boots to slip against the slightly wet tile. Luckily, a pair of arms caught her from behind.

 

"Thank you" she mumbled to Roxas as he helped her stand back up and steady herself.

 

Roxas helped her as she walked over to the mirror to examine her face. The bruise on her eye had turned yellow and green, but her lack of sleep had caused dark bags to form under both of her eyelids.

 

She sighed, and slowly made her way out of the bathroom and into the hall, Roxas behind her all the way.

 

* * *

 

 

"As I said, there's no way to tell whether it was successful until we expose No. i to the right stimulus."

 

"And as I said," Xemnas enunciated, "There is little point in doing so until Roxas is functioning at a high enough level for it to gain something worthwhile."

 

"We only need a keyblade," Vexen scoffed. "Why not the girl?"

 

"Because, as we established," Xemnas said, "In order to ensure that only memories from that keybearer are transferred and not the memories of anyone the doll comes into contact with such as, say, yourself, or me, or Number IX..."

 

Vexen sighed, saying what both men already knew. "We would need a baseline catalyst of memories to ensure that the replica only takes the memories of one individual and that individual alone."

 

 Xemnas nodded. "Collecting the core memories of Lady Kairi at this stage would do little good. No. i is our most successful replica yet, all the others being defective or incomplete. And it has already been activated, already started to accumulate experiences, however minor. To introduce the new memories-"

 

"We would have to deactivate it and reformat it, I _know_ , sir, I made the blasted thing," Vexen snapped.

 

Xemnas scrutinized the academic for a moment longer. "Do you suggest we delay the mission to Castle Oblivion? So that you can be sure you have your observations and data here?"

 

Vexen shook his head. "Of course not, sir!" he said, looking appalled at the suggestion. "Why delay when we can have both keybearers in our grasp." He shook his head, his mouth spreading in a manic grin which Xemnas ignored the irrational urge to recoil back from. "Why, just think of the  ** _data_** ," Vexen panted, salivating at the thought.

 

Vexen left without being dismissed, which was just as well, really.

 

Xemnas turned, and considered the empty sky above. Very soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Roxas had fallen back asleep when they got to the kitchen, so Naminé carried him on her shoulders as she headed towards the kitchen, gently placing him in a chair by the kitchen table as she arrived, before approaching the cabinets and refrigerator, pulling out eggs, vanilla, cinnamon and bread, pouring and mixing the eggs, vanilla and cinnamon into a bowl the way she had seen Xaldin do the other day.

 

She whistled as she moved about, not noticing as it attracted the attention of Dancer Nobodies.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, have you seen Roxas?"

 

Zexion blinked awake, and slowly sat up in bed, staring in confusion at Axel as he stood in the doorway.

 

"...What?" Zexion asked.

 

"He's not in his room, and it's way too early for him, usually he sleeps in half the day if you let him-"

 

"As do you," Zexion noted.

 

Axel scoffed. "Can't wait for the kid to be able to go on about on his own, but right now he takes forever to get ready, so I have to get up ahead of him to get him going."

 

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" came a high-pitched, girlish squeal from the kitchens.

 

The two glanced at each other, then started running down the hallways.

 

"Hey, has your right eye always been-"

 

Zexion shot a look at Axel. Both irises the same piercing blue.

 

"...Nevermind. Guess I imagined it."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey guys- OOF!" Demyx was knocked over by Axel and Zexion as they entered the room.

 

"What happened!?" Axel demanded.

 

"Naminé made French Toast," Saix said while staring with wide eyes at Lexaeus. "It's very good," he admitted.

 

"...Then who screamed?" Zexion wondered.

 

"...I did," Lexaeus admitted. "It was... surprisingly good."

 

"...Where's Roxas?" Axel finally asked.

 

Roxas sat up from where he had been facedown in his plate. His face and hair were covered in syrup, and one of the pieces of french toast was in his mouth. He raised his thumb at Axel, then immediately went back to sleep, his face slamming into the table and causing it to shake as he did so.

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning up the kitchen, and Zexion bathed and was properly groomed for the day, Naminé and Zexion arrived in the Grey Area, with Lexaeus and Marluxia already there, standing by the windows. Saix standing in his usual position at the room's front.

 

"Go have a seat, Naminé." Zexion turned and stood by the entrance. "We have one more joining us for our mission." As she sat down, Roxas walked through the doorway and Zexion approached him.

 

"Good morning, Roxas. I shall be joining you on your mission today. Take care of what you need to and then check in with Saïx. I am all ready to go."

 

Roxas approached Saix, and the three set out to via dark corridor.

 

She grabbed Roxas's hand in the space between worlds. She never liked it here, betwixt and between and devoid of light. She found the contact oddly comforting, even through the gloves.

 

Finally, they arrived in an area covered in cobblestones and tram ways, buildings all around, and a sky lit by an orange setting (or was it rising?) sun.

 

Zexion turned to address Roxas while Naminé was gawking. "Your mission today is to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless. Seven, to be precise. The Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives--perform recon, for example. But regardless of the task you have been given, your primary orders still hold. You and that Keyblade of yours serve us best by collecting hearts."

 

Roxas turned to look at Zexion. "So, even if I'm given another job, I should keep taking out Heartless while I do it?" Namine listened as well.

 

Zexion nodded. "Correct. Today, however, the two happily coincide."

 

Zexion turned to the side and reached in his coat, and Naminé did the same like they'd rehearsed.

 

"By the way, I am number VI, Zexion. I made a dish of fermented fish viscera. Please accept it in lieu of a business card."

 

Roxas accepted the snack, and Naminé presented her own. "And I'm number XV, Naminé." She smiled, trying to be as encouraging as possible.

 

Roxas grinned slightly back at her. "I'm Roxas, number XIII. Got it memorized?"

 

* * *

 

Eliminating the Heartless was easy enough. A quick circuit around the market took care of them all. Roxas cut through a Dire Plant while Naminé destroyed a Yellow Opera.

 

Roxas turned to face Zexion when they'd defeated the seventh Heartless. "All done. I defeated the number of Heartless you said. Now we get to RTC, right?"

 

Zexion frowned. "Leave, already? I, for one, would apply myself a bit more."

 

Roxas stared. "But I-"

 

"Yes, yes, you did as you were asked." Zexion waved his hand dismissively. "Mission accomplished, but..."

 

Naminé nodded as a Yellow Opera appeared in front of them. "As you can plainly see," Zexion continued, "there are still Heartless wandering about."

 

"You don't have to eliminate them all. It's your choice." Zexion brushed his hair to the side for a moment before letting it settle back into place. "Just like I don't have to respect you for slinking back to the castle while there's still work to be done."

 

Roxas glanced at Naminé, but found she was listening to Zexion raptly. "And if that doesn't matter to you, just remember the Organization rewards those who make the extra effort."

 

Naminé summoned her keyblade and charged forward, slashing through the first Yellow Opera, and reflecting the seeds of a Dire Plant, destroying it. Roxas followed suit, and cleared through a small group of Yellow Operas with a single slash.

 

Zexion nodded, once he was satisfied that all of the Heartless in the region had been taken out. "Much better. I trust you'll exhibit equal diligence in your missions going forward," he told Roxas.

 

"Thanks for the help," Naminé said.

 

Zexion opened the dark corridor back to the castle. "All right, now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?"

 

Roxas looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, umm..."

 

Naminé tilted her head curiously.

 

"Just what is Kingdom Hearts? Marluxia said it was some kind of... of force."

 

"Yes... ?" Zexion prompted.

 

"And when we defeat the Heartless, those hearts pop out and become part of Kingdom Hearts, right?" Roxas looked between them, and Naminé nodded for him to continue.

 

"But, like, what's the point?" Roxas asked.

 

Naminé blinked. "Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That's the Organization's goal," Zexion answered.

 

"Complete us? Complete us how?" Roxas asked.

 

Zexion stared at Roxas. "Roxas, you, I and Naminé and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies."

 

Roxas frowned. "Well, that's not very nice." Naminé giggled, and struggled to stifle it when Zexion shot her a look.

 

"With a capital N. It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts," he explained further.

 

Roxas continued to stare. "I don't have a heart?" he asked.

 

"Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one." Zexion reiterated. "But you can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack _—_ a multitude of hearts. It has the power to complete us."

 

Zexion stared intensely. "Are you starting to see why you're so important?" he pressed. "Each of us has a vital role in the Organization. Yours is collecting hearts."

 

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

 

"Well, I just hope we can count on you to 'get it' done," Zexion said.

 

Roxas had no response for that.

 

"Any more questions?" Zexion asked.

 

"No... Sorry." Roxas finally mumbled.

 

"Um, I have one." Naminé said.

 

Zexion turned to address her. "Yes, Naminé?"

 

"None the Heartless here were really difficult, but what if one or two of them were too strong for us to handle?" Naminé crossed her arms. "How far should we go to surpass our objective? It's not exactly fair to expect so much of us if we're at risk, is it?"

 

Roxas nodded, encouraged by the support.

 

Zexion blinked. "Well, naturally it would be unreasonable to expect you to take on more than you could handle. Discretion is the better part of valor, and ultimately, you both and your keyblades are more valuable to us unharmed."

 

"...However, I do not expect you to be so concerned about self-preservation that you do no work at all," he finally chastised. "I don't want either of you ending up like Demyx. Is that clear?"

 

"Yes sir." Both teens nodded.

 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Roxas, Xion and now Naminé are teens in both physical age and ranking.
> 
> Also, I swear to god I am diverging like heck when I get to Chain and none of you can stop me.


	6. Day 11: Keyblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're doing another part of the original Days here. So.

"Today, you will be partnered with Vexen," Saix said. "In hopes of acquiring more skill and talent with your magical abilities."

 

Naminé blinked, and glanced at the corner by the window where Vexen stood, muttering to himself. "Hee hee..." the scientist giggled, the sound carrying over. "Interesting..." he panted. "So much to inspect..." Naminé shivered. "To dissect..."

 

"Um," she started, feeling a little nauseous. "Could I please learn magic with Roxas today instead?"

 

Saix blinked. "Roxas's magical training today will be conducted by Larxene," he said.

 

Naminé stared. "...Just Larxene?" she checked.

 

"...Yes?"

 

"That's fine."

 

At that moment, Larxene walked into the Grey Area, her heels clacking on the floor. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm on babysitting duty today," she grumbled as she approached Saix.

 

Saix glanced at Naminé then turned back to Larxene. "Speaking of which, you will be supervising one more."

 

Larxene and Naminé stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Larxene shrugged. "Great, two half-pints. Whatever. Let's get going. The other one can meet us there."

 

"...Will you ladies be alright?" Saix asked, as Naminé opened the dark corridor.

 

"Thank you," Naminé whispered, as the portal closed behind her.

 

That didn't answer his question.

 

He considered giving Vexen a new assignment, but upon noticing the look in the Academic's eyes, particularly the fact that Number IV seemed to be staring straight ahead but had not yet noticed the arrival or departure of his charge for the day, thought better of it. Zexion or Xemnas could probably handle it.

 

* * *

 

 

 The moment they arrived, one of Larxene's hands was was around her throat, lightning crackling dangerously, lifting her and forcing her against the wall. "What the hell are you playing at, girly!? Memory is your _thing_ , so don't tell me you forgot about our little play sessions."

 

"N-nope." Naminé choked against the older woman's grip.

 

Larxene rolled her eyes and dropped her, causing the Witch to sink to the floor on her rear. "I'm not sure what I think about you picking me over Vexen. You should be a little more scared of me than that old geezer."

 

Namine shook her head. "The worst thing you'll do to me is hurt me."

 

Larxene blinked.  _'And you like being hurt'_ she didn't say. Be a bit hypocritical, really. They were all in this to get their hearts back, and it's not like hearts did anything for women or girls other than hurt them.

 

So she tried another tack instead. She snorted while rolling her eyes. "Then what do you call what Marly did to you, then?"

 

Naminé met her gaze. "Control." She swallowed. "Breaking."

 

Larxene shrugged. "Yeah, he's pretty dumb like that."  _Any baby can figure out not to break their toys._

 

Naminé smiled. "Thanks," she said. Larxene just stared.

 

Finally a corridor opened and Roxas arrived.

 

"Nice of you to show up," Larxene snarked.

 

"Umm. Hi." Roxas greeted. "Hey, Naminé," he added.

 

"Ugh, this is the worst." Larxene grumbled. "Whose idea was it to send me along on your stupid baby mission? Do I look like I run a nursery school? Let Demyx handle this stuff. It's not like he's good at anything else."

 

Roxas continued to stare expectantly. "What?" Larxene finally snapped. "You got something to say?"

 

"No..." Roxas finally said.

 

Larxene closed her eyes. "Pfft, you'd be nothing without that Keyblade." She grabbed Naminé by the shoulders and pushed the girl in front of her, presenting her to Roxas. "Just ask Naminé here! Before we found out she had one she was basically worthless, wasn't that right?"

 

Naminé frowned, but nodded to Roxas's confusion. "Yes..." she admitted.

 

"I just had an idea!" Larxene exclaimed. "You both can do today's mission WITHOUT your keyblades."

 

"What? Why!?" Roxas shouted.

 

"Because I said so, that's why!" Larxene snapped. "Saix told you to practice magic today, didn't he? Well, sink or swim."

 

"Yeah, sink!" Roxas snapped back. "I don't know how to use magic!"

 

"Well, you're not gonna learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key," Larxene said.

 

"Yeah, but..."

 

A corridor opened, and a flower-like Heartless appeared.

 

"Ah, perfect," Larxene said. "Go on, take it out, and you have to use magic!" She grinned and put her hand on her hip. "I'll stand here and watch."

 

Roxas stood still for a long moment, before he held his hand out and blasted the Heartless with a fireball.

 

Larxene grinned at the creature's expression at it burned, then grinned wider when more appeared. "Ooh ooh, here come some more. Go on, wipe em out!"

 

Roxas stood there, as Naminé stepped forward timidly to have a turn, before Larxene shoved her, and she nearly collided with Roxas and fell over.

 

"Ugh, at the speed you two move we'll be here all month." Larxene said. "Go ahead. You use your keyblades this time."

 

"Wait, what happened to learning magic?" Roxas asked.

 

"Do you want to finish this awful mission or don't you?" Larxene snapped. "Just get to it."

 

"Oh, by the way," she called as a Yellow Opera collided into Roxas, and a Dire Flower spat a seed that burst into a cloud when it struck Naminé, blinding her. "If you need to heal...do it yourself."

 

* * *

 

 

"Sheesh, about time. Worst. Mission. Ever..."

 

Roxas didn't know what to say in response to that. "If you're our big-shot Keyblade wielders, then we're in deep doo-doo."  


 

Larxene frowned and tapped her arm impatiently. "Ugh, can't you even hold up your end of a conversation?"

 

When Roxas still didn't respond, she growled. "You'd better pull it together, or we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts. Unless, of course, we put somebody else on Keyblade duty..."

 

Naminé and Roxas looked at each other in surprise. "There's more?" she asked.

 

"None of your beeswax. You just worry your pretty little heads about defeating Heartless and collecting hearts for us. Maybe, one day, put together, the two of you'll be almost mediocre at it."

 

Roxas and Naminé continued to stare. "Ugh, let's go before you kill any more of my brain cells." Larxene finally whined, opening a corridor home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Day 12 Naminé and Xemnas go to Space Paranoids!
> 
> Woo Tron!


	7. Day 12:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the speaking patterns for the Sorcerers is inspired by [We Rise But To Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50319) by spoke. I feel like, yeah, the Sorcerers are probably a lot like Xemnas in terms of egomania.
> 
> Speaking of Xemnas, he's a Hot Mess (TM) and I've tried my best to convey that.

Naminé woke up to find a Sorcerer Nobody hovering over her bed.

 

 _The First requires you,_ It said.

 

She blinked and sat up. "...Did you like your picture?" she asked It.

 

It stared at her.

 

"Alright," she said. "I'm coming."

 

* * *

 

 

She arrived through the large portal at the top of the Proof of Existence and ascended slowly to the Castle's highest point.

 

Sorcerers leading groups of other Lesser Nobodies observed her calmly and quietly, parting as she stepped towards the Castle's peak.

 

Naminé panted as she arrived at the stairs before Xemnas. Just getting there was quite a workout. Finally, she stepped onto the Altar of Naught.

 

Xemnas was calmly sitting at a table, with a veritable brunch banquet set out before Him. Naminé carefully took a seat at the other end from the Superior, and a Dusk pushed in her chair, while she tried to take in the food before her.

 

Xemnas took a sip from a small cup of tea. "Good morning."

 

"Good morning," she replied.

 

He nodded towards her plate. "Please, eat something, I insist." He cut a piece from an omelet and popped it into His mouth, before turning His attention to a sheet of papers in His lap, clearly not interested in conversation.

 

Once she started to eat, He turned His attention back to her. Her bruises and scars were healing nicely, but the dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't been sleeping much, as Zexion had reported.

 

He frowned. He had told the Sorcerer not to disturb her. To wait for her to awaken on her own.

 

She picked tentatively at her food, and Xemnas couldn't tell whether it was because she genuinely wasn't hungry, or something else.

 

Then she took a bite of a small, strawberry-filled pastry, and Xemnas was taken back, many years, to a different life, (different _lives_ , at least three) to being an apprentice, the way master and Braig would chuckle at His scowl at the taste of anything sweet, to back before then, in the scattered scraps He had of _before_ the ~~Garden~~ Bastion, when His friend would bake for the three of them and their master (who was also Himself), her smile dimpling, her blue hair covered in flour ( _and, oh,_ a dark part of Him muttered, none of Him sure _which_ part, _how **good** her hair looked in white..._ )

 

And even back before then, when His ~~friendbrother~~ ~~father _ **Himself**_~~ _He_ would get on His nerves with His insatiable sweet tooth, spilling preserves all over Their chessboard and...

 

Naminé was staring at Him curiously. Perhaps nostalgia was less than advisable around the Memory Witch, He mused.

 

"Are you alright?" she asked.

 

"Merely reminiscing," He replied with a nod.

 

"...Do you need some help?" she offered.

 

_...Cheeky little girl._

 

"...I brought you here today," He began, "To check on your progress. Zexion has given me your written test on Vexen's field reconnaissance manual." He gestured towards some of the papers in front of Him, "Therefore, today will be your practical exam."

 

Naminé nodded.

 

"We are returning to Hollow Bastion," He announced. "As you deduce what you are able about the castle and the labs, I will be able to determine not only whether your deductions are feasible, but whether they are correct."

 

"Let's go," she said, grinning unexpectedly.

 

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "But, first," He said, gesturing towards her food, "You must eat. It is the most important meal of the day."

 

She nodded. And started scarfing down her food in a manner that was completely undignified, but also exactly what He would expect from a growing teenager.

 

* * *

 

 They arrived via dark corridor in the computer room overlooking the Manufactory.

 

She looked at him, and he nodded. So, she walked back to the office.

 

"This office is nice. We're in a castle, and the fact that there are so many labs means science was important here, so this man must have been the king and key researcher," she said, indicating the large portrait, causing Xemnas to smile.

 

Naminé looked at him. "It's... you, sir."

 

Xemnas's smile faded. "And..." she hesitated before examining the picture again and pressing onward. "...No, I was wrong, no you weren't the one in charge here."

 

"What leads you to make that deduction?" he inquired dangerously.

 

"...You never had servants until you had us," she said cautiously. He blinked, but failed to respond.

 

She took another step and further crushed a few pieces of already shattered glass under her heel. She examined the piles of papers and the way they were scattered. "...There was a struggle here," she noted. "Most likely between you, and the castle's true owner. Sir."

 

They stared at each other. "...Most likely over the lab, and the experiments," she added lamely.

 

Xemnas stared. "...And what are you able to determine about those salient facts?" he asked.

 

Naminé went back to the computer room, and he followed her as she started pressing the keys on the keyboard.

 

Before he could warn her, a laser fired from the room's large circular portal, and in an instant she vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

Naminé blinked. She was in a chamber with a gigantic, spinning and floating orange head. Everything was glowing, and covered in circuit lines.

 

So that was different.

 

"HALT! CURRENT USER! CEASE AND DESIST! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN AUTHORIZED TO ACCESS THIS CHAMBER!"

 

"Yes, she has."

 

Naminé looked and to her side appeared Xemnas, his cloak looking vaguely like armor, with shoulder pads and a chestplate, Nobody cross on the front, a crown on his head, and the surface being white with glowing black thorn-like lines crossing over it.

 

"I hereby give Naminé full admin privileges over the Hollow Bastion OS system."

 

"...ENTER PASSWORD."

 

Xemnas waved his hands and a transparent screen came up, into which he started typing, star like characters filling a series of boxes.

 

"...ACKNOWLEDGED. END OF LINE."

 

"...Are we inside the computer?" Naminé asked.

 

Xemnas nodded.

 

"...Why?"

 

"...Perhaps I can explain on the way."

 

* * *

 

 

They took a solar sailor across a massive canyon of data, and arrived, to Naminé's surprise, in front of a digital recreation of the castle.

 

Heartless appeared, covered in the same digital lines as everything else, and seemed to shepherd the normal programs, looking vaguely like people, albeit nervous ones.

 

"Hey little guy!" Naminé said as a spiky polyhedron of data called a bit crashed into Xemnas and seemingly started to panic.

 

"No, no, no no NO NO NO NO NO NO!" the Bit cried.

 

Xemnas stared at it for a moment, then at Naminé. Then he continued to step forward, sweeping the tiny packet of data aside, forcing her to trot along to keep up.

 

"ATTACK!" came a yell, causing both to turn to see the source.

 

There was a program, all in blue, holding a disc, who was charging forward at the head of a small group of similarly-armed programs. There was one woman, a skinny man, and a larger man, all blue. And one was yellow, and looked vaguely like someone from a movie about bowling Xigbar liked and Zexion wouldn't let Naminé see.

 

"FOR THE USERS!" they cried, as they threw their discs at the Heartless, causing them to disappear and be destroyed, the hearts vanishing into darkness.

 

Naminé blinked. "Do the Heartless here release real hearts?" she asked.

 

"Certainly not without the key," Xemnas answered, indicating the hearts reappearing a foot away, reforming into more Heartless. "But, in all likelihood, not even then, regardless," he said as she was about to summon her keyblade.

 

"...Oh," she said simply. Something about this didn't seem right.

 

"However," Xemnas looked at her for a moment. "Perhaps you may wish to get involved anyway. Covertly," he added. "If possible."

 

Naminé nodded and summoned her keyblade to her hand, firing fireballs and chains of light at the Heartless, disappearing and reappearing through corridors of darkness, trying to stay around the edge of the area, out of sight.

 

As she finished the last opponent, a program saw her, the one leading the charge. "Hello! My name is Tron. Thank you for the assistance, Ms.-"

 

"Go away!" she shouted, panting, as she reached out to his memories and _twisted_ -

 

The program blinked in confusion, allowing her to vanish back to Xemnas's side, and the program went back to the others fighting alongside him and started arming the civilian programs, all cheering now that the Heartless were gone, giving a speech to encourage them.

 

"Today's victory was just the first! Together, we can be free from the MCP, and give the system back to the Users!"

 

A roar came from the crowd, and they began to disperse, following directions from the people with the first program. "It seems like there's a revolt," she noted.

 

"Indeed."

 

"That program, Tron," she indicated with a pointing finger. "He wants the system to be available to the users, but the MCP is using the Heartless to control the other programs."

 

Xemnas nodded. "What kind of program would you say he is?" He asked.

 

"Security," she said without hesitation.

 

"And who do you think was his original User?" Xemnas asked.

 

"The castle's original ruler." Naminé glanced at Xemnas. "We're on the MCP's side, aren't we?"

 

Xemnas looked down at her. "Our Organization does not take 'sides' in local conflicts."

 

"...Even in our own computers?" she questioned.

 

Xemnas chuckled. "I am no more on the MCP's 'side'" he said, "Than it is on mine."

 

Naminé blinked.

 

"The MCP can have this world. It makes no difference. As long as I still have what is _mine_ ," he growled suddenly as he said the last word, causing her to step back.

 

Naminé nodded. "But, why were the other programs fighting back? Why do they care about the 'users'?"

 

Xemnas turned to look away from her, resuming his stride towards the digital version of the castle. "It's all they know to do."

 

* * *

 

 The pair walked through the halls of the castle until they arrived in the the room they had started in; or, rather, that room's digital recreation.

 

The computer terminal there gave them the option to return to the real world. Xemnas began tapping inputs and, finally, they were gone, from a version of the lab that was shiny and covered in glowing lines to a darker, drabber, more rundown version.

 

"You have demonstrated great skill today," He said.

 

Naminé blinked. "So, is the mission over?"

 

"Indeed. You passed. You may RTC. I will remain here. I still have... business."

 

Naminé seemed about to say something, but eventually left without a word.

 

Her powers were certainly an asset to recon missions. More impressive was her capacity to put them together, to analyze so much about a person's past, much less a world's.

 

Just to think of what she could do to piece together His own...

 

...Ah. Hmm.

 

 _Then again_ , He mused, looking at His reflection in the glass, the face and bangs reminding him of one fragmented and obscured life, and the grey hair and golden eyes bringing memories of another, _perhaps some questions would be better left unanswered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture Xemnas's Space Paranoids outfit as being vaguely like a cross between his No Heart keyblade armor and the zebra costume from KHII.
> 
> Also, we'll probably be back here at some point! Eventually! After Chain of Memories! So, like. God, two months from Naminé's perspective, probably more from mine, and even longer from yours. This was setup, introducing the world and its problem the way Days does with Agrabah. It'll be. A while. Before any resolution happens, sorry.
> 
> Day 13: Gym Day. bby getting swol. Also Xigbar's there. And Lexaeus when he's not busy punching Roxas's face in.


	8. Day 13:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the entire inspiration for this chapter was [this analysis](http://askxigbar.tumblr.com/post/112530919983/combat-research) by the mod of askxigbar. Literally the only reason this chapter exists.
> 
> Also, some of the part of this chapter with Roxas is taken from the manga!

Xigbar blinked as Naminé stepped into the Memorial to Empty Efforts. To her side was Lexaeus, and next to him was Zexion, his nose in his grimoire, and Lexaeus's grip around his arm.

 

"You've been putting this off for long enough," Lexaeus growled, causing Naminé to look up in trepidation.

 

"Not you, Naminé," the Hero said gently. "Him," he said with some degree of disdain.

 

Xigbar grinned and turned to look at the yoga mat next to him, only to see that Demyx, who had been in Corpse pose for the past ten minutes, was snoring. Which was typical.

 

Oh well.

 

"Why, Lexaeus, I have no idea what you mean."

 

"Naminé is well overdue for her physical assessment. As are you."

 

"I still don't see why it's necessary."

 

"No, I'm sure you don't."

 

Xigbar grinned wider and wider as the argument escalated. It was like Christmas came early.

 

"You're honestly worse than Demyx. At least he's here,"' Lexaeus said.

 

"Ouch," Demyx commented, causing Xigbar to look over and see that the younger man was awake, suddenly leaning on his elbows in a sphinx pose. "You're not gonna take that, are you?"

 

Zexion stared at the taller man for a long time. "Don't you have a mission today?" he said tightly.

 

"I have to show you how to use the equipment first. The last thing we want is for Naminé to get hurt."

 

* * *

 

 

_Strength Test: Squat_

 

"I'll start with what you're likely to need my help with."

 

Lexaeus led Naminé to a bar suspended on a rack with a pair of weights on the ends.

 

  
"Make sure the bar is on your shoulders, not your neck. Put your hands on the bar- here and here."

 

"Make sure you keep your back straight and your head aligned as you squat. I'll watch you to make sure you're doing everything correctly."

 

She nodded, and Lexaeus stayed behind her the first time. It was surprisingly familiar, and even more surprisingly light.

 

After a few reps to warm herself up, and once Lexaeus determined that she wasn't exerting herself as much as she could, and could lift more, he helped her place the bar back on the rack, and asked her if she wanted to move up to a higher weight. She shrugged and said sure.

 

Xigbar grinned at the moment of shock on Lexaeus's face almost an hour later when she was lifting at least a hundred of times her own bodyweight, almost within a thousand kilos of Lexaeus's max record (considering the significant difference in body mass between the girl and the giant, that meant she was likely stronger than him proportionally), and despite all that the girl was seemingly not even winded.

 

"Is this enough, Mr. Lexaeus?" Naminé asked as sweetly as always, the bar perfectly balanced and supported on her shoulders.

 

If anything, she seemed bored.

 

Lexaeus grunted. "...Is it the most you can lift?"

 

Naminé blinked. "Um. I think so?"

 

"Well, that's good Princess," Xigbar called. "Pretty sure those are the heaviest weights we've still got!"

 

Naminé frowned. "Um. Am I going to have to do this again?"

 

Lexaeus sighed. "Not unless you want to."

 

* * *

 

 

When his turn came, it turned out that Zexion could lift Naminé's weight after all. A little over, actually. He just didn't seem to like doing it for some reason. She grinned at him reassuringly. She didn't really like to either.

 

"...I must go," Lexaeus finally rumbled. "Roxas should be awake now."

 

"Say hi to him for me!" Naminé said as she waved goodbye. Lexaeus nodded as he left the gymnasium.

 

"You've been growing close to Number XIII," Zexion noted.

 

Naminé paused in her waving and looked at him. "I guess..." she said.

 

Zexion shrugged. "Next, you need to demonstrate your athletic abilities."

 

"Okay," she said with a nod.

 

"Hey!"

 

The two looked to see Xigbar with a baseball cap on his head and a whistle around his neck. "As if you're getting off the hook that easy."

 

Naminé giggled while Zexion glared.

 

"Alright, so, first up! Sprinting! How fast can you run!?"

 

Zexion rolled his eye. "We can all teleport, and some of us have powers or at least basic magic to augment our movement-"

 

"And!" Xigbar leered at Zexion as he leaned in, so the two were face to face. "Sometimes, we all run out of juice. Running takes less energy-"

 

"Maybe for some of us, yes," Zexion muttered.

 

Xigbar blinked. "Yikes, and I thought Vexen was a nerd."

 

Naminé waited as she looked between the two men, until suddenly Xigbar grabbed her and spun her so she was facing Zexion exclusively.

 

"Eep!"

 

"Well," Xigbar said, "why don't you do it so Princess here doesn't get too lonely?"

 

Naminé blinked and stared up at Zexion, smiling weakly.

 

"...Fine," Zexion said.

 

"Great!" Xigbar pushed her away then snapped his fingers. In an instant the room was different, seeming to stretch on eternally. Naminé looked and saw herself and the others at the far end, the other Naminé mimicking her actions. "This is all about testing speed and endurance, so to keep you from having to make too many sharp turns, I'll give ya a nice straight shot. How's that for service?"

 

They didn't respond, so Xigbar pressed onward. "Ready! Go!"

 

Naminé ran off as fast as she can. Which, in all honesty, wasn't very fast. Zexion was able to easily keep pace with her by walking. He shrugged and pulled his book out as he walked.

 

 Xigbar sighed. AS IF this would be any fun.

 

Lexaeus was probably having the time of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexaeus regarded Number XIII. He had shown exceptional logical reasoning for solving the chain-link puzzle so quickly.

 

The young man had just asked what a heart was. He didn't seem to appreciate the answer.

 

"I will tell you one thing," he decided to add. "What you are doing will give each of us what we have been longing for. If we had hearts..."

 

Roxas seemed to be paying much closer attention now. Lexaeus nodded and continued. "...We would want it badly enough to grovel at your feet for three days and three nights if we had to."

 

Roxas seemed to blush at this. Lexaeus turned and snorted as a large Heartless appeared.

 

"And now, for the second thing I am to teach you today."

 

Roxas nodded.

 

"You must know how to handle yourself when you are on your last legs. When you have been pushed to your very limits."

 

"Alright," Roxas said.

 

Lexaeus paused as he raised his hand. "Oh. Incidentally, Naminé sends her regards."

 

"Huh?" Roxas turned his head to look at Lexaeus for the odd statement.

 

Then there was a loud crunching noise as a massive hand collided with Roxas's nose.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, now for climbing!" Xigbar said.

 

Naminé nodded.

 

"Ready! Go!" The whistle blew.

 

The teenage girl scrambled up the rope rapidly like a monkey, and was at the top before Zexion even started.

 

Zexion glared at Xigbar as he blew his whistle again. "I swear, if you blow that thing one more time..."

 

Xigbar grinned. A pair of spatial portals appeared on either side of Zexion's head, his whistle on the other side.

 

"...You wouldn't."

 

He did.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexaeus returned, after the Heartless was destroyed, and after getting some plugs for the darkness leaking from Roxas's nose, he returned to the gym to find Naminé in a corner, her eyes wide, rocking back and forth. Zexion and Xigbar were unconscious, and there were marks from Xigbar's arrowguns everywhere in the room.

 

The equipment was a wreck, and parts of the place were shifted spatially or floating or upside-down.

 

Zexion's book was open, pages everywhere.

 

Lexaeus sighed. "Come on, Naminé." The girl stood and hurried over to his side, burying her face in his arm.

 

Lexaeus considered the pair, then slammed Skysplitter into the floor, jolting them to their feet. They stared at him with something resembling fear.

 

"...Clean this place up." He turned to look at the youngest member in the room. "Let's get some ice cream, Naminé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, on Day 14, Namine gets some icing on the cake with Axel and Roxas. So that'll be nice.


	9. Day 14: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short and also just a retread of the original Days, and I couldn't think of any way to make the fights interesting, but I sorta felt like it has to be in here.

Naminé blinked as she stepped into the Grey Area.

 

"Yo, Naminé!" Axel called. "You're with me and Roxas today. Prep your weapon before we get going."

 

"...Okay," she said. She took the orange star out of her pocket and tied it to her keyblade's handle as she summoned it. It turned into what looked like a shining cresting wave the color of sundown, all bright orange and red and gold.

 

"Ready?" Roxas asked her. She smiled and nodded.

 

"Right, kiddos, let's get this show on the road!"

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in Twilight Town, in a back alley next to an overhead section of tracks.

 

"So," Axel began. "You kids been doing alright?"

 

"Yup," Roxas said.

 

"Uh-huh" Naminé said.

 

Axel stared at the two of them, sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "Sheesh, don't talk my ear off."

 

They stared at him in response, Naminé fidgeting from side to side. Axel sighed and stepped forward. "...You guys ready or what?"

 

"What?" Roxas started.

 

"Um," Naminé said.

 

"Oh, yeah," said Roxas.

 

"Yes," said Naminé.

 

Axel led them out of the alley and up the station heights, fighting Heartless on the way.

 

Naminé swung her keyblade into a Possessor as Axel burned a Yellow Opera, and Roxas cut through both.

 

A group of Scarlet Tango Heartless awaited them at the top and were easy to dispose of.

 

The town was pretty easy to clear out. It only took a few minutes with the three of them.

 

"You two got any plans?"

 

Roxas blinked. "I was just gonna report to Saïx and and then go to my room like I always do."

 

Naminé nodded. "I was going to do the same thing."

 

Axel stared at the two of them. "Go to your room!? What's the matter with you kids-"

 

"MOVE IT PENCE!"

 

They were interrupted by a group of teenagers running past, two boys and a girl. One of them, more heavyset, with a red shirt emblazoned with "dog street" on the front lagged behind and called after the other two. "Hey, wait up!"

 

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!" the blonde jeered back.

 

The girl glared. "Oh, sure, NOW you tell us!?" Her expression softened into a grin as she shook her head.

 

"No fair, Hayner!" the other boy shouted with a smile.

 

The one called Hayner grinned back. "Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!"

 

The group of Nobodies stared at the humans for a long moment.

 

"...Who were they?" Naminé finally asked.

 

Axel shrugged. "Must be some kids that live here."

 

"Really?" Naminé and Roxas said at the same time.

 

"...They sure acted weird." Roxas added.

 

"Yeah? How do you figure?" Axel asked.

 

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that?" Roxas wondered, confused. "They were even making those 'ha ha' noises."

 

"You mean laughter?" Axel said. "Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense."

 

Roxas and Naminé both looked down. "So they're different from us..." she said.

 

Axel rubbed his head. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream."

 

"W-why?" she stuttered.

 

"Whaddaya mean, why?" he asked indignantly. "Because we're friends."

 

"So...friends are people who have ice cream together?" Roxas said.

 

"Sort of..." Axel trailed off. "That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense. Like those kids we just saw--they were friends."

 

The two stared at him blankly. "C'mon, I'll show you how it works."

 

* * *

 

 

 

The three of them sat up on the clock tower, an ice cream in each of their hands.

 

"Hey, Roxas, Naminé,"  Axel called, causing the two on either side of the redhead to look at him. "How about the two of you meet up with me for ice cream again after your next missions?"

 

He grinned at them. "I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work and the castle, right?"

 

Roxas grinned back at him. "Ha ha, not me!"

 

"Me either," Naminé giggled.

 

Then the two young Nobodies paused, and put their hands to their mouths.

 

"Hey, I laughed..." Roxas noticed.

 

"I guess we really are friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up, we're skipping ahead to Day 22! That chapter will be longer and more original, mostly, I think! After that, this fic won't update until after Chains of the Waves is done! That's going to be my adaptation of Chain of Memories in this AU verse series thing! So look forward to that! This fic so far has mostly just been building up to it!
> 
> In the meantime, though, Finishing A Tempestuous Journey should be wrapping up soonish!
> 
> Also, for Naminé's new keyblade using Terra's Wayfinder as the keychain, picture Aqua's Brightcrest except orange!


	10. Day 22:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our last chapter for! A while!
> 
> Like, I could do Roxas's days with Xion but I don't think those would change much?
> 
> Like. In too many cases I'd just replace all the times where Roxas mentions "Axel" and add either "And Naminé" to the back or "Naminé and" to the front! And while I do retread the original stories sometimes, I like to try to be original when I can! Especially from this point onward!

Naminé reported to the Grey Area, to find the entire Organization staring at Xemnas, who was staring out the window.

 

"Ah, Naminé," he said as he turned around. He paused as he took in all his underlings gathered at the entrance of the room, as if noticing them for the first time.

 

He quirked an eyebrow, his eyes flashing dangerously.

 

"...How long have you all been standing there? Don't you have missions? I trust you have at least been getting ready."

 

They all stammered and tried their best to look busy, making a show of checking, tuning or polishing their weapons, examining potions and other items, stretching, reading over reports and overall looking anywhere but at their boss.

 

Xemnas turned back to the window. "I will be joining you on your mission today," he announced. "Report to Saix when you are ready to depart."

 

Naminé approached Luxord as he shuffled his cards. "Sorry for missing the game last night, I didn't get finished with my mission until late, and-"

 

"It's quite alright, Naminé," he said kindly. "Children your age need your rest,"

 

"Do you want to play?" she asked. "Just a hand or two," she added, glancing at Xemnas's place by the window.

 

Luxord seemed surprised, but nodded as he shuffled his cards more flashily. "Any preferences as to the game?" he inquired.

 

She shrugged. Luxord nodded. "How about blackjack? Not too long, not too short, and there's really no need to gamble, just test your luck." he grinned. "Betting is rather more integral to, say, poker."

 

She nodded. "Right."

 

He shuffled one more time, then started passing the cards. Naminé's hand was a pair of aces, the ace of spades and the ace of hearts. Luxord whistled, and his own hand ended up being a ten and a king. He grinned. "I think I'll stand."

 

Naminé frowned then nodded. "Hit me," she said.

 

He pulled a card and added it to hers. It was the nine of diamonds.

 

She smiled in satisfaction as he blinked at the result. "Fortune smiles on you, it seems."

 

"Indeed," she said.

 

If Xigbar didn't know any better, he'd say the Superior's reflection smirked in the glass.

 

Luxord dealt another hand. This time with the ace of diamonds and ten of hearts as Naminé's hand and a pair of queens as his own. He stared and then laughed. "With luck like yours, I should hardly worry about you, should I?"

 

Naminé smiled and stood. "Thanks for the game," she said.

 

Luxord smiled back at her and sighed when she turned to walk to the front of the room. "What shall I do without half the poker league?" he moaned.

 

"I'm ready," she told Saix.

 

"Then let us depart," Xemnas said.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in a small cave. The wind was blowing every direction, howling like some manner of monster.

 

There were scribbles all over the walls, of ducks, and castles, and monsters.

 

One scribble in particular, of a boy and a girl, the boy holding his hand out to the girl with a star in his fist caught Naminé's attention first.

 

Next to said scribble was a large wooden door, an ornate golden keyhole in the center.

 

Her keyblade flashed to her hand and a beam of light shot into the keyhole, there was a click, and the keyhole vanished.

 

She blinked and looked up at Xemnas. "W-what just happened?"

 

He stared down at her. "You were protecting this world. Keeping it safe from future harm."

 

"Oh," she smiled at that. That was good to hear.

 

Xemnas turned and began leaving the cave, grunting in an undignified manner and having to stoop significantly, until eventually he was crawling on his knees. She carefully followed him, until suddenly he stopped and she bumped into him.

 

"Um. Sir?"

 

The cave entrance was not accustomed to one of Xemnas's significant height and thick, muscular build. The Superior of the In-Between was stuck.

 

There was a long thick silence as neither spoke.

 

The silence was broken by someone on Xemnas's other side.

 

"Hi there?" came a somewhat confused voice. "Do you need any help, sir?"

 

"...The assistance would be much appreciated."

 

The voice from before got quieter for a moment, and a few other voices chimed in, before the first voice began giving commands. "Pull on the count of three: One, two, three!"

 

On three Naminé pushed Xemnas's butt as hard as she could, and he went flying out of the cave's exit onto his face. She ducked down and passed through the cave exit herself, blinking as the sun came into her face as she took in her surroundings.

 

The voice from before was an adult woman, and there were four people with her, three children Naminé's age and one adult man. One of the teens was blonde, one had orange hair, one was brunette. The man had dark hair, a red bandanna, and black tattoos on his chest.

 

They were all surprisingly familiar.

 

"Oh!" the woman said, looking between her and Xemnas. "Are you with him, dear, or..."

 

"Her name is Naminé," Xemnas said. "She's my niece."

 

Naminé nodded. She felt more confident here than she ever had, some part of her noted. This woman gave her strength.

 

"That explains the matching outfits," the tattooed man said gruffly.

 

"Have you seen a pair of boys and a girl?" the brunette girl in the yellow overall dress asked.

 

"Unfortunately not," Xemnas said, gesticulating out of faux sorrow. "We just arrived after a terrible storm. We can only hope to be on our way again as soon as possible."

 

"Would you like us to give you a ride to the mainland?" the blonde boy offered.

 

"Sure," Naminé replied.

 

"We would be most grateful," Xemnas added.

 

* * *

 

 

"This place is familiar," Naminé commented to Xemnas as they stood on the side of the mountain, looking over the town.

 

Xemnas nodded. "It is to me as well."

 

"I hope the mayor doesn't worry about us too much, for giving her the slip," she said softly. "I hope her daughter is doing okay."

 

Xemnas said nothing, so she continued. "Kairi's a lucky girl," Naminé said, "To have a mom that cares so much about her."

 

Xemnas nodded. "Very good. As always I am pleased by your observational skills."

 

Naminé frowned. "Why are we here?" she asked more bluntly.

 

Xemnas simply continued to look down at the town.

 

"...You want me to see what Kairi has. Her life. You want me to want it. To take it, to claim it for my own."

 

Xemnas glanced at her now. "No."

 

"Then what did you want me to do here?" she asked, hissing in his face.

 

"I wanted you to realize that you _could_ ," he said simply. "And I wanted you to have a day with the wind and the waves and the surf and the sun. A nice relaxing and soothing trip to the beach."

 

Naminé stared at that as he finally turned completely to address her directly. "Because, Naminé, your assignment after today, will, unfortunately, be anything but pleasant for you."

 

Naminé caught his meaning immediately. She swallowed, and nodded. "...Understood."

 

"No, I am not sure that you do," Xemnas said calmly. "What I want you to understand is what that woman means to you, and what you can have with her. And I want you to understand what Marluxia means to do with you if given the chance. And, I want you to understand, completely, which of the two you are likely to ever have again, if you should choose Marluxia's threats," and he grimaced at this sympathetically, but not too much so, "Over _mine_."

 

She shook her head. "Whatever promises he might make, whatever he might say about you..." she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "What will happen to me if he wins will be worse than what you'll do to me if he loses."

 

Xemnas nodded in satisfaction at this. "...You are already aware of Marluxia's plans?" he inquired more gently.

 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "As are you," she noted.

 

Xemnas turned back towards the town. "My non-existence is in your hands," he said.

 

* * *

 

 Saix looked through his binoculars as Roxas and Axel fought off the Heartless in front of the station.

 

Thankfully the Darkside had disappeared. That would have been unfortunate for them to deal with.

 

The sound of a dark corridor opening next to him on the rooftop drew his attention. As Xigbar stepped out he turned back to observing the Heartless around the town, as he turned towards this world's beach. "You had another assignment today."

 

"Took care of it," Xigbar said dismissively.

 

"Hmph" Saix grunted. He hopped on to another rooftop and Xigbar followed him.

 

"Aren't you gonna say hello to your little friends, Scarface?" Xigbar asked.

 

"Some of us still have work to do."

 

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Aw, but I missed our little chats!"

 

Saix glared at him. "We have never spoken to any great length. Ever."

 

"Well, maybe I want to fix that!"

 

 _I certainly don't,_ Saix thought.

 

"Bit of a shock that the Bossman was in the lounge today," Xigbar needled. "He's been paying a lot of attention to Naminé lately."

 

Saix stopped. "Yes, he has."

 

Xigbar's grin grew wider. "I mean, there was a time when there'd be years or months between his visits to the chamber. Now it's like he's going everyday."

 

Saix nodded. "And he's bringing Naminé with him. He used to always go alone."

 

Xigbar nodded. "And now he's giving Zexion all his notes. Number VI even lead the last meeting because Xemnas and-"

 

Xigbar abruptly shut his mouth. "Er, I mean, Xemnas couldn't be bothered to attend."

 

Saix stared at him. Xigbar pressed forward.

 

"Now the little bookworm's got more power than he did before you started handling all the paperwork!" Xigbar laughed.

 

Saix began trying to ignore Xigbar as he continued towards the beach.

 

"...I would have thought he would be paying more attention to Roxas," Xigbar mumbled.

 

"Do you have a point?" Saix finally said.

 

Xigbar shrugged. "I'm just sayin' that lil' Naminé's shaking things up around here."

 

"I've noticed," Saix replied.

 

"Then maybe someone should do something..."

 

Saix froze. "Are you suggesting something Xigbar?"

 

Xigbar's eyes widened into a mask of innocence. "Who, me? As if."

 

* * *

 

Naminé gripped the wooden sword in her hand, testing the weight.

 

"You ready?" Selphie called.

 

"Is your uncle alright?" Tidus asked.

 

She glanced towards Xemnas. He was lying on his back, his eyes open. He raised his hand with his thumb extended.

 

She considered telling him that staring at the sun was bad for his eyes, then thought better of it.

 

"He's fine," she said.

 

"Well, get ready," the boy taunted. "Because you're going down."

 

Naminé nodded, and Wakka immediately jumped up and threw his blitzball at her. She moved out of the way and allowed the toy to hit the end of Selphie's jump rope as the other girl swung at her from behind, the end of the weapon bouncing back and into Selphie's head.

 

"Ow!" she cried, and as the ball came down Naminé gripped her sword and swung it so she knocked the projectile into Tidus as he charged her. Tidus went flying as the ball hit him in the gut, and landed on his back in the surf.

 

She charged towards Wakka and started hitting him in the sides until he yelled out "I give! I give!"

 

She turned towards Selphie, who sighed and threw her jump rope on the ground. "No fair!"

 

Tidus trudged out of the ocean, a frown on his face. "You've gotta come back sometime. We'll be ready for you then."

 

Naminé smiled. "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

 

On the clock tower, Axel broke the news first. "I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do."

 

Roxas seemed surprised. "Why?"

 

Axel grinned ruefully. "Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away."

 

"Oh..."

 

Axel wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into a hug. "Since you kids are my buddies, I guess I can fill you both in. I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion for a while."

 

"What's that?" Roxas asked, before Naminé could get a word in edgewise.

 

"The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed at his head and Roxas nodded.

 

"Yeah. I wish people told me these things," Roxas said.

 

After Roxas's acknowledgment, Axel stood up before Naminé could say anything. She huffed and took a big bite out of her ice cream. He was so much more difficult to talk to than Zexion or Xemnas. He kept treating her like she didn't know anything or have anything to contribute. As Axel left, she turned to Roxas and smiled. He smiled back.

 

"Actually," she said. "I'm going to be in Castle Oblivion too for a while. Sorry."

 

"Oh," Roxas said. "Does Axel know?"

 

Naminé shrugged. "Oh," Roxas said.

 

They sat on the clock tower for a little while longer, and finished off their bars. When Roxas's ice cream was gone they noticed the stick had the word 'WINNER' on it.

 

"What does it mean?" Roxas asked.

 

Naminé blinked. "I don't know. Want to ask the lady at the shop?"

 

Roxas glanced at her and then the stick. "I guess, sure."

 

* * *

 

 

As Axel passed through the castle exit, bag over his shoulder, he sighed as he heard the bootsteps behind him. 

 

"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion intend to betray us. Find them, and dispose of them."

 

 _Not even a 'Hello'_ Axel thought.  _Some best friend._ Aloud, he only said "And I take it that's straight from Lord Xemnas's lips, huh?"

 

Saix turned back around and left without a word.  _Wow,_ _rude._  Axel turned and left down the castle's shining entrance ramp, taking what might be his last walk through the city itself.

 

* * *

 

 

Naminé sat with Xemnas on top of Memory's Skyscraper, watching as Axel walked through the Dark City's streets. She leaned against him with her head propped up on his arm. This would be the last comfort she would have for a while. She had to make it count.

 

Finally Xemnas stood, and helped her up to do the same. Wordlessly, he extended a hand and opened a dark corridor, and she calmly stepped through, trying not to feel like she was walking towards her own execution.

 

Xemnas grabbed her shoulder and stopped her before she had crossed the threshold entirely. "Take care of Zexion," he murmured.

 

She looked up at back at him and nodded. "I promise."

 

He let go of her, and with a rush of air the portal closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is our last chapter in this story for a bit! It'll be picked up again eventually! After Chains of the Waves is done!
> 
> Don't know how long that'll be though, sorry!
> 
> The mayor of Destiny Islands is based on [Found And Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015621) by Crysiana, a fic much better than any of mine that I've been inspired by and borrowed from slightly for this little AU of mine!
> 
> Check out [Chains of the Waves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7592788/chapters/17277931) and [Finishing a Tempestuous Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6805372/chapters/15540445) if you want!


End file.
